


Comfort

by Myntkytn



Category: The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myntkytn/pseuds/Myntkytn
Summary: Someone wanted Manerkol fluff, so I scribbled out some fluff. I dunno, he's neat.
Relationships: Main Character/Manerkol (The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane)
Kudos: 1





	Comfort

You never asked for his comfort. You had never even thought of directly asking for such a thing from your soul mate, even though to most that would seem counterintuitive. It was just the dynamic that your time apart had caused your mind to justify as appropriate, all things considered. And that was simply a part of being bonded to Manerkol, the Lord of All.

Thinking of those times had caused you to become more a ghost of your former self, floating through your days while trying to acclimate to your new life. You were grateful for your beloved sparing the lives of your friends, but you worried for them. You missed them. And as part of the compromise included an eternity of never knowing how their lives turned out, whether or not they had each found their respective happiness, it had caused you to wilt gradually each day.

It was when you were sitting in on a council meeting, your presence more just for show in solidarity to your mate than anything else, when again the thought of your former party crossed your mind. For reasons beyond your comprehension, it was in that moment that he acknowledged it.

“We will cut today short. You are all dismissed immediately.”

It startled you out of your reverie, the loud echo of chairs scraping the ground as the councilmen proceeded to vacate the room. Confused, you turned only to find Manerkol already staring at you, a mixture of irritation and concern creasing between his eyes. It was an unusual expression from him, the compassionate emotion at least. As the last councilman exited the chamber, he swiftly stood and began walking in your direction. Knowing better and quickly standing, you bowed your head slightly; ready to apologize for being distracted enough during the meeting to have him dismiss it. “Manerkol, I apolo—“

“Do not.”

His voice softer, and unexpectedly closer than you anticipated, caused you to look up at the towering form before you. Puzzled, and developing a growing sense of dread, you again attempted an apology. “But I should not hav—“

“My dear one, please, hold your tongue but for a moment.”

A hand at your back startled you forward into him, as another hand cupped your face and gently tilted it up. The growing sense of dread quickly faded as Manerkol’s soft gaze peered down at you, and the emotions you mistook as irritation and concern now more clearly conveyed as simply worry. The Lord of All, your soul mate, your bonded one... Was worried for you. The tears pricked at your eyes before you had a moment to process why.

“I am sorry I have allowed things to progress to tears, ulaidh. Your absence of mind grew and yet I assumed it would dissipate on its own; that you did not require my assistance in helping your through this. It was necessary, the terms of our agreement, but I am neither blind nor heartless to the pain it causes you...”

The hand around your back tightened, pulling you closer to him as the hand on your cheek slid to the back of your head, tenderly moving you against his chest. The warmth of him broke a coldness that had unknowingly settled over you, the tears you had been holding back for so long flowing freely onto the chest of the man who long ago stole your heart. Your hands clutched at his robes, anchoring both he and you to that spot and moment, a new depth to your shared bond being formed as the heaviness that your heart had held onto from the time of your joining together for the first time lifted and allowed him to fill you completely.

He kissed the top of your head, and you could feel the relief and all-encompassing love radiate from the bond. He knew you had truly begun to heal and truly accepted being bonded to Manerkol, the Lord of All, your soul mate.


End file.
